


Pencil and Ink

by snowshus



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Time Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/pseuds/snowshus
Summary: You're waiting for the loop to close





	Pencil and Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ictus/gifts).

There is a period of time, a few years, in which you are neither alive nor dead. You are paradox of time disruption. You were revived but the event to revive you has not happened yet and time is not so predetermined. Your life (your second life) might disappear at any moment. The tumbling of events that lead to your resurrection might alter slightly before it happens and away you'll go, back to your coffin in the dirt as though you'd never left. 

You don’t really _know_ all this, the ins and outs of time are impossible to understand even for the most seasoned of time travelers and you never even skipped back a day. You don't know exactly what it was that brought you back, but you know you were dead and you know it was not just the pit, there was something before, something the pit can't quite fix. You can feel it, the precariousness of your situation. You feel fragile as you never had in the first life. Even when all your bones were broken you’d felt solid then, the lines of you drawn in ink. Now the lines of your self feel permeable, changeable, like it could all be erased. 

So you watch. You watch the family that was supposed to love you move on, replace you, but you don’t show yourself. Not yet. Not when you'r existence is still only sketched in pencil. 

When you are made solid again, when time catches up with itself and you second life is secured, when you are finally fully realized, fully alive, that’s when you will make you move. That’s when you will reveal yourself. They need to hurt, as you hurt, and if you move too soon and are then erased from the story there would be no point. Their pain would disappear like you. You need them hurt. Once the ink is down on the page then you strike. 


End file.
